The Naked Office
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Troy and Gabriella work for a small business called Anything but Ordinary which is a business which is like a design kind og thing Troy and Gabi are like managers they have a lady come in who mentions Naked Friday do they accept TxG and Others if you want
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i was watching a new tv series on today called The Naked Office and okay it got me thinking of a story okay i am not perverted or anything but this is like weird i'll give u an insight on the show then my idea

Okay

So it is on small businesses they have one person who goes in and helps them to be better as a team and on the Friday they have a day which is named Naked Friday they have to arrive to work fully naked in their birthday suit, skin sweater whatever you want to call it and they have to be completely cool with it and two of the days they have 'health and safety' people come in but they're naked and they also have a client come in and she is naked also everyday they do team building exercises and it builds up to Naked Friday so it starts Monday and they end up doing it on Friday but does everyone get involved.

Okay now my idea

A short story 6 chapters long including this one maybe 7 if i add an introduction to characters and workplace etc

Troy and Gabriella work for a small business called Anything but Ordinary which is a business which is like a design kind of thing Troy is the Manager kind of person while Gabriella is like a manager also so they have a person come in who puts the idea of naked Friday on the table and if they choose to accept it then it goes from there and all of them do which is Gabriella, Troy, Tom, Caitlin, Jessica, Ethan and Jake all through the days Troy and Gabriella seem to get closer though working together for 4 years has done nothing for them so it will be MAJOR Troyella and any other couples you think would be nice together so yeah review ideas and i am writing the next one of Déjà vu and She's back okay

Thank You

Charli =]


	2. Chapter 2

Okay This Is An Introduction

Troy Bolton – 23 Years Old and Manager of Anything but Ordinary

Gabriella Montez – 23 Years Old and Co-manager of Anything but Ordinary

Tom Roberts – 20 years old and Design Technical Support of Anything but Ordinary

Caitlin Anderson -19 years old and is a designer for Anything but Ordinary

Jessica Anderson – 29 years old and is a Designer for Anything but Ordinary

Ethan James – 18 Years old and is the Technical Support Manger for Anything but Ordinary but is only a High School Grad

Jake Roberts – 28 years old (not related to Tom) is a Designer also but is only a designer for details at Anything but Ordinary

Anything but Ordinary is a Small Business located in the West Beverly Hills

Troy & Gabriella are only co-workers and are in no way attracted to each other until Fashion Designer Shen Shober is assigned to this small business and make it The Naked Office for one week only

Shen Shober is apparently America's fashion icon (btw i know silly name but i had no other ideas lol)

Caitlin & Jessica are sisters and both love working with each other i was thinking maybe Caitlin and Ethan OR To, could hook up and Jessica and Jake could hook up but it is up to the readers.

Well Yeah

Charli.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

The Naked Office Chapter 1

Hey guys my loyal commenter on YouTube has not commented on my latest episode now I'm worried about her

So i apologise if this sucks if it does tell me and i will redo it

Monday Morning 10am

Everybody was sitting at their desks early that Monday Troy & Gabriella being pretty high up had a secluded office for the two of them just off a little bit but was visible from the main entrance of Anything but Ordinary.

"Staff Meeting, 10:30am Meeting Room 1 Top of the stairs" Troy said coming into the room where everyone was working chatting along happily

10:30am

Troy and Gabriella sat awkwardly waiting for the other staff to arrive Tom arrived first telling the Two managers that the others would be up shortly they were printing out templates and saving work just in case anything happened.

"Okay we have called you here today because i have recently set us up for a challenge if we all choose to accept it we can do it okay?" Gabriella asked the group

"Yeah okay" They all agreed some mumbling some really enthusiastic that was until the found out what it was

"Okay then guys this she Shen Shober' Troy said introducing her 'she is America's Fashion icon and she will be doing our activity this week" Troy said standing off side

"Okay as you know i am Shen Shober now you mission if you choose to accept it is to come into work on Friday NAKED now all this week i will be doing team building activities to help you become comfortable within your own body" Shen said

"So Guys, do we accept?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah!" Tom, Ethan and Jake yelled excited to see the girls naked while the girls agreed not so enthusiastic though

"Great okay meet me downstairs at 11:30 and we can get started" Shen said as she let them to go Keeping Troy behind

"So what do you think about this idea?" Shen asked Troy

"I like this idea i think it will bring us together as a group do we have to be naked is the question everyone is thinking" Troy said

"Yeah, now send Gabriella up please" Shen said dismissing him

"So Gabriella, what do you think of Naked Friday you didn't seem so enthusiastic" Shen said looking at her

"It's not my cup of Tea Shen i am more of a clothed person i get a shower with a bikini on i am self conscious about my body" Gabriella said feeling embarrassed

"My exercises will help you i promise" Shen said hugging Gabriella then letting her get back to work

11:30am Team Building Activity One

"Okay Guys this is a blanket you challenge is to turn it over without touching the floor and your gonna be standing on it" Shen said as she instructed them onto it

It took them an hour to figure out how to get one corner turned over Troy was taking a backseat roll and everyone was almost piggybacked into each other which was not good since Shen was loking for Troy to be the leader in the group and he just let everyone do whatever they wanted

After 2 hours they finally had it done and Shen was not impressed at the lack of communication this business would fall apart without communication

"Okay, i am going to be honest and say that was terrible two hours" Shen said as Troy looked shocked he thought they did great no bossing around no-one giving orders being bossy he wants his employee's to work as they please

"I'm going to leave you and i want everyone here tomorrow bright eyed, bushy tailed 9am i have health and safety associates coming in so be nice" Shen said as she left

"Well that sucked what turning over a blanket has to do with being naked" Gabriella said as she left

"i know i mean it was silly" Jake said

"I bet you can't wait to see the girls naked all 3 of you" Troy said as he thought of Gabriella naked giving him a hard erection as he suddenly slipped off to the toilets to relieve himself

Haha okay i know short but it is only a day each episode and if it sucked then i can maybe add more but remember it is only an hour long tv show so yeah. R&R

Charli  
x.x.x.x


	4. Chapter 4

The Naked Office Chapter 2

Hey guys okay i think if i finish with this then finish Déjà Vu and She's back then that should be okay

ADVANCED Notice: Okay 23rd July i fly over to my non-biological lil sisters house cause i am going on holiday with her family so i won't be uploading for two weeks but i may write a few chapters maybe i am not promising this story will be long over but i may write a sequel i doubt it unless it is highly wanted lol anyways on with the story.

Tuesday 9:15am

Everyone was sitting at there desks doing there work when Shen walked through the doors and seh went straight to Troy and Gabriella's office.

"Troy, Gabriella at 10am i want your team to be doing everything normally i have health associates coming in so everything has to be running smoothly" Shen said leaving out vital information

"Okay, is that all?" Gabriella asked thinking something was missing

"Yes just thought i would give you some advanced notice since i didn't warn you yesterday" Shen said as she left with a small smile appearing

10am

A naked Male dressed is a fluorescent working jacket and a yellow hard hat entered the workplace of anything but ordinary and the natural instinct of the girls kicked in and the screamed as they saw him naked walking towards Jessica she moved slightly as he came to her

"Hello, i just need to see how far you sit back" Joey said

"O-Okay" Jessica replied moving out of his way

"Stay where you are please" Joey said

Jessica moved back and winched and her had almost came in contact with his lower body parts

"Okay, next is Caitlin" Joey said walking over to her

As Joey was doing Caitlin's desk a women entered the same when Joey did she announced

"I am Taelor and i am to be doing all of the Male's desks first up is Tom" Taelor said moving over to him as he held up his arm

As Taelor bent down to check the model of the computer he was using she burnt her bottom on the radiator and she ordered Tom to get an ice pack and hold it there

The Health & Safety associates where not real (but no-one knew that)

The Health & Safety associates left and everyone at Anything but Ordinary where happy but outraged Shen decided to try a different team building activity which was called Brick after Brick.

"Okay gather round guys, this is a better team building activity this time you have to build a tower of 30 foam bricks but i want someone to be a leader and ORDER the others around and you have to listen because the team building yesterday was terrible i am hoping this is better" Shen said as she emptied the bag full of HUGE foam bricks

"Wait hold up Shen this has nothing to do with being naked for one day" Troy said

"Yes Shen, Troy is right" Gabriella said

"Ah i know it doesn't but at this moment i think your business is falling apart with the way you work as a team so i am helping your business which being naked will help do as well" Shen said now Troy your leader get ordering

Gabriella was left open-mouthed as Troy started shouting his orders smiling his sweet smile in Gabriella's direction

"Caitlin put that 8th one on top, Jessica you put that one on top of Caitlin's, Tom put yours on top of Jessica's and Jake put yours on top of Tom's then Ethan carry on doing that and Gabriella you go after Jake okay" Troy said working out the tactics

"Wait up Jessica put it straight otherwise this tower is going to fall" Troy said

AFTER the tower fell 8 times it was finally up just about and the team where annoyed for missing lunch

"Well Guys that was terrible i have to admit even thought Troy shouted out great orders you didn't respond effectively now i have a better one for tomorrow i hope you will be ready for it swimming costumes" Shen replied leaving

"I am starting to dislike her a lot" Troy said as he saw his team agreeing with him

"Well it only a week we can do it can't we?" Troy asked

"Yeah we can!" Everyone replied

"Now i don't wanna know what is tomorrow just i think it has to do with a pool and i don't know what we can do that is team-building in a pool" Gabriella said

"I Hate water" Ethan replied ashamed

**Well i admit even in the series the Tuesday day was amusing but boring like this chapter haha well review and i will start the next one a.s.a.p**


	5. Chapter 5

`The Naked Office Chapter 3

So Chapter 2 Not so great I understand that was very slow slow slow day ha-ha

So maybe Chapter 3 may speed up my reviews again =]

Wednesday 10am

Shen arrived at Anything but Ordinary dressed in a navy blue suit and as looked at the employee's sitting there in the casual clothes with obvious Wal-Mart bags dotted by the desks full of Towels, Goggles and Swimming attire.

"Who is ready for team building today?" Shen asked way to chirpy for 10am

"We are" The team moaned out quietly

"Okay then" Shen said heading into the office off to the side

"Troy, Gabriella I don't see you're swimming bags" Shen said

"I have mine on underneath" they replied simultaneously

"Towels? Goggles?" Shen asked

"We ALWAYS Share towels because someone always forgets one so from now on we each bring one towel and today was my turn" Gabriella replied pulling out the fluffy pink towel from her Macy's bag and Troy pulled his goggles and her goggles from his briefcase his were a sky blue and hers were a hot pink

"I see you must go swimming a lot" Shen said looking at the two of them

"Well since we work together we get same days off and things we usually bump into each other Gabriella left her goggles last time so I have kept hold of them for her I am nice like that" Troy said making sure Shen got the idea of nice

**A/N OKAY TROY AND GABRIELLA ARE LIKE GOOD FRIENDS NOT ATTRACTED TO EACH OTHER LOVINGLY THOUGH THEY BOTH HAVE FEELING FOR THE OTHER THEY DON'T SHOW IT UNTIL AFTER NAKED FRIDAY.**

12pm Lunchtime

"Troy can you drive me down to star bucks because my car is in the garage and we only have half an hour until Shen is back and i really want a French latte" Gabriella asked grabbing $10 out of her purse

"Sure come on quick" Troy said grabbing his keys to his Audi S5 the new sports line he got it 2 days ago

"i know we are managers but even i can't afford a new Audi i still have the Audi S4 i had last year it is still mint condition but i like getting the new ranges of Audi's" Vanessa said settling into the passenger seat

"This is exactly like the S4 just its made in 2010" Troy said laughing and he turned right into star bucks parking lot and parked in the drop-off part while Gabriella got out and went to get her a French latte and grab Troy a summer fruits smoothie (i actually call them frescto's blended juice and ice =])

12:30pm

"Okay Guys, Lunch is over i want you to all get changed into your swimming costumes put your clothes back on over them and then meet out front by 1pm" Shen said as she entered the eating area

Gabriella quietly groaned under her breath Shen was being a total bossy boots and no-one at Anything but Ordinary was bossed around unless it was seriously needed

1:35pm

Everyone had now arrived at Shen's mansion and where now in her pool house since it was a little cold outside they were using the indoor pool

"Okay our team building task today is Synchronised Swimming so everyone in swim around for a bit and them we will get started learning the routine" Shen said as the boys all jumped in except Troy who let the girls get in first

Gabriella lowered herself in a flinched at the cold water she was used to the warm water in the swimming pool in town but Troy got in behind her hugged her from behind warming her up a bit and she was alright after that (A/N just saying that in the tv series the mangers were both men but in this cause it is Troy & Gabriella i am adding extra fluff)

"Okay Guys let's do this routine then we can do it properly without messing it up" Shen said standing at the side in a now different suit this one was kind of brown but had cream panels down the side also"

They did it perfectly and then Shen introduced 3 judges to judge how well they performed the routine only thing was the judges were naked, and in the pool with them moving around the pool not close enough so you would touch them but they would be there with you watching your actions this made Ethan fake a sore knee

"Ow, Ow, Ow" Ethan shouted out and he went over to the side

"What's up Ethan?" Gabriella asked concerned

"My Knee it hurts a lot" Ethan said as he held it

"Well you're going to have to sit out you can't continue with a sore knee" Gabriella said helping lift him up

"I'm sorry guys" Ethan said looking guilty

"It's okay Ethan" They replied

"Okay now lets do this routine" Shen shouted as the music started and they finished perfectly

"That was perfect guys except for Ethan you are working together now judges your scores" Shen asked the 3

Cody – 10.0

Timothy 9.5

Tracy – 9.5

"Timothy, Tracy why 9.5?" Shen Asked

"We both Agree it was because one of the team just left okay he was injured but we just agree it was because of him" Tracy said nodding her head a Timothy

"Okay" Shen said and ordered them to get out the could use her bedrooms to get changed in

"Troy let me share a bedroom with you just you a me i need to let you use my towel too" Gabriella said shivering

"Okay come on we can take the one on the 3rd floor" Troy said leading her up the stairs

In The Room

"Right hold it up and look away" Gabriella said as this is what they always did

Gabriella got changed and she just let Troy wrap the towel around his waist while he got dressed when he was going to do his bottom part she was done so she just left the room.

**So Tomorrow will be Thursday and the day after that is NAKED Friday will Troy and Gabriella get ANY Closer?**


	6. Chapter 6

The Naked Office Chapter 4

Well Hi Again i was in the mood to write listening to my pop it rock it CD so i thought i'd be nice and write and i am in a great mood cause in exactly 44 days i fly to Belfast to see my BEST friend ever and go on holiday with her family to Spain for two weeks it is going to be so amazing because i will be with my bestest friend EVER and we are like sisters so yeah, thought i would mention that because one & the same is on right now form my pop it rock it CD lol

How was chapter 3? Anyone like it ALOT?

Thursday 9:30am

"we have a business client coming in today asking to see us ALL" Troy said as he walked in with the morning annoucments

"What time are they arriving" Tom asked

"10am, in meeting room 1 at the top of the stairs" Troy said as he passed a sheet to Gabriella

"Okay" Tom said as he got back to saving his work

10am

"Hey Guys" Shen said as she walked in

Gabriella and Troy mentally groaned

"Here is your business client" Shen said as a rather large woman entered completely NAKED

"Hello i am Anna Jackson, and i would like you to all make me business cards and posters advertising my company" Anna explained

"What is your company?" Gabriella asked concerned

"I have a hula hoop company, I'll give you a demonstration" Anna said as she started doing the hula hoop which disturbed Troy as he turned away and had to excuse himself he felt queasy

"Okay Anna, we can get started on your business cards and posters any ideas on what you would like, dimensions of the business cards we have 2 different dimensions which are basically a normal square or a rectangle" Caitlin said handing over a sheet with the dimensions in numbers

"I'll take the rectangular ones" Anna said

Ethan, Jessica & Jake go to start on different posters which Caitlin goes to do the business cards whil Troy and Gabriella went to type up information on the Hula hoop company

12pm Lunch-Time

"Shen is really pissing me off at the moment i mean its bad enough we have naked Friday but having a naked women do hula hooping that made me queasy" Troy said trying to forget the image

"I Agree" Caitlin said nudging Jessica as she choked on her Tuna sandwich

"It was disturbing" Jake finally said as he was eating his noodles at the time

"Well we better get back to workin on the designs i am quite happy with my idea on business cards" Caitlin said as she passed one around

"Wow Caitlin i like the colourful hula hoops around the statues head" Gabriella said as it came to her

"Okay Guys, Back to work" Shen said

"No Offence Shen, we have only had 15 minutes" Gabriella said gesturing to her half eaten sandwiches and Troy's half eaten salad

"I've had half an hour now back to work" Shen said

"No Shen, i'm not finished" Gabriella said

"Listen Gabriella this week i am helping you become a better team, i am sorry if you bring such a big lunch or can't stop talking but as soon as i say back to work you get back to work so get moving missy" Shen said looking Gabriella square in the eye

"Move out of my face now Shen, i am staying her to eat weather you like it or not so move i'll be done in 10 minutes if it makes you happy i'll stay till 5:10pm but what does it matter to you as soon at 4pm comes your our as fast as you can" Gabriella said as Shen walked away

2pm

Everyone was finally finished with their designs and Anna came back hoping to see her designs

Caitlin had printed out over 200 of the business cards and handed one out to everyone as well and keeping a stack together with an elastic band

Gabriella excused herself from the activities not wanting to be anywhere near Shen yet as she was still fussed up about the argument, Troy tried to encourage her to come but Gabriella wouldn't move

Troy excused himself early to go a see if Gabriella was okay only to find her crying

*With Troy and Gabriella*

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" Troy asked wrapping her in his arms

"Nothing Troy" Gabriella said turning her head away

"This is not nothing come here" Troy said opening his arms wider

"I-It's Ju—"Gabriella couldn't finish as she turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest sobbing louder

"GABRIELLA!" Shen said as she entered the office

"Shen leave please Gabriella is upset already" Troy said calmly

"Why?" Shen asked not at all interested

"I don't know please leave" Troy said as Shen left to the rest of the group

"Sorry, Troy" Gabriella said wiping her tears away with her hand

"it's okay now what's up?" Troy asked truly concerned

"I was just so angry at how Shen is bossing us around" Gabriella said

"and that brought you to tears?" Troy asked

"Yes i am an emotional wreck right now" Gabriella said

"Ohh" Troy understood as Troy knew Gabriella meant she was on her period

"She loved everything!" Caitlin shouted as Troy and Gabriella exited out of their office

"That's great" Gabriella said smiling towards Caitlin's direction

"Yes it is' Shen said 'now because your done for the day you can go home early rest up and be here tomorrow 9:30am for Naked Friday" Shen exclaimed before leaving

"SHE IS GOING TO SEE US NAKED" Gabriella exclaimed

"I Guess So" Troy said

"NO WAY IN HELL" Gabriella said

"Gabs at least today is the end of your period" Troy said knowing her menstrual cycle

"Eww, Troy it's weird enough that you know that" Ethan and Caitlin replied simultaneously

**Anyone think it is weird lol and it's cute i think and this is the end to Chapter 4 tomorrow i have a driving lesson from 2 till 4 and then i am sleeping in my friends if i can do one between 4 and 6 before i leave i'll try okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

The Naked Office Chapter 5

Well i am on my net book it is 11:49pm and i am staying in my mates house but i thought i'd type this up instead of making Ep.27 of My series on YouTube 'The Wedding Planner'

And i am REALLY annoyed at my friend i have over 30 flea bites on each leg and over 10 on my hands and lower arms oh and 2 random heat lumps, but i am allergic to flea bites because mine itch more and some are raised baby powder helps my heat lumps as always :D but for the flea bites OW, also my mum is in hospital with a blood clot in her legs but it could got to her heart so yeah :[

Friday 9:30am

Troy walked into work in noting but his laptop case covering his private bits and as he entered his office and saw Gabriella sitting there naked his wished himself that he could keep his laptop there all day because he knew as soon as he removed it he would show of his visible erection he could feel coming on, Gabriella looked up and saw his flushed face.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked as she moved her hair from over her boob

"Hmm... Oh, Um Yeah, i'm good" Troy said looking away

"You're really really flushed" Gabriella said as she went back to her work

"Oh, the room has suddenly just gotten LOADS warmer" Troy said as he excused himself to relieve himself

10am

Shen entered to see Tom and Caitlin were in a heated liplock Jessica and Jake where feeling each other's bodies (not the rude parts though) and Ethan was just sitting there knowing his girlfriend was at home

"Guys, stop it your supposed to be working" Shen said

"Shen, piss off we have seen different sides of people i mean Troy had to leave and relieve himself because he got a hard on from looking at Gabriella.

"Oh really?" Shen asked as she walked into the office occupied by Troy and Gabriella

"TROY" Shen screamed as she walked through the door

"Hmm.. Yeah Shen?" Troy asked turning round in his chair

"Oh Nothing, i thought you'd be kissing Gabriella's face off" Shen said looking away

"Okay, if you want me too i will" Troy said

"No, i want to do another team building exercise while your naked it will help you have to feeling of being close to each other" Shen said as she order the both of them out the office into the room where on the floor was the blanket again

"Now we know how this works so get going" Shen said

It took the team 12 minutes to do it compared to the 2 hours it took them last time they were happy with themselves and while they were celebrating Troy got caught up in the moment and kissed Gabriella and she returned the Kiss heatedly it took now time for them to be against the wall making out passionately before Shen broke them apart

"Bye!" Shen said and Gabriella groaned for Shen breaking them apart to say Bye

As Shen left everyone automatically cheered

"Finally, the bitch it out of here forever" Gabriella said

"I hope" Troy replied kissing Gabriella again

"I am attracted to you Gabriella" Troy said

"I think i have always been attracted to you Troy" Gabriella said linking their hands together

**It's Over :[ Now now do you guys want a sequel they would still work here but it would follow all 4 couples leading a life through Love, Family, Hurt and Gabriella & Troy's loss of family members.**


	8. Alternative Ending

**The Naked Office**** Chapter 6 Alternative Ending**

_"No, i want to do another team building exercise while your naked it will help you have to feeling of being close to each other" Shen said as she order the both of them out the office into the room where on the floor was the blanket again_

_"Now we know how this works so get going" Shen said_

_It took the team 12 minutes to do it compared to the 2 hours it took them last time they were happy with themselves and while they were celebrating Troy got caught up in the moment and kissed Gabriella and she returned the Kiss heatedly it took now time for them to be against the wall making out passionately before Shen broke them apart_

_**Okay so that was from the chapter before and i agree i got a review saying it was rushed and i do agree so i am going to do an alternative ending from after the teambuilding activity before they kiss, so please enjoy it below**_

It took the team 12 minutes to do it compared to the 2 hours it took them last time they were happy with themselves and while they were celebrating, Shen entered and gave them each a chrome statue which had engraved below it, 'I Survived Naked Friday' the women had Naked women statues and the men had naked men statues, they each got a medal also which said 'I Survived Naked Friday' on them as well.

"I apologise Shen this whole idea of naked Friday was the best thing cause now not only have we may be found love we work together as a team loads better than we did before we share ideas before we just did our own things and now we compliment each other's work and ideas" Gabriella said standing forward to hug Shen in a thanking manner

"Thank you Gabriella, i did nothing but team building activities, you responded with your actions and that made you a better group altogether." Shen said returning the thanking hug

"Hey Troy, don't you want to thank Shen too?" Gabriella asked as Troy stepped up past Gabriella

"Thank you Shen, for more than one thing' he leaned forward and whispered into Shen's ear 'for making me and Gabriella like each other as love interests instead of friends" Troy said smiling over in Gabriella's direction

"Troy i excuse you and Gabriella for 20 minutes too do some confessing" Shen said as they left for the meeting room 3 on the other side of the building

"Okay Troy Spill," Gabriella said

"Okay... being the manager of Anything but Ordinary was not my dream when i was in the University of California" Troy said looking in Gabriella's eyes and she could tell me was telling the truth

"Not that stupid, but... i once cheated on a math exam" Gabriella said looking down Troy knew by her experiences she got A+'s on all of her exams end of Senior Year and she even put down her scores on Mid-Terms which were all A's and he was shocked she once cheated on a math test

"You Cheated? Why?" Troy asked

"I was in 7th Grade and plus it was one question, and i still to this day don't understand it" Gabriella said annoyed

"What was the question?" Troy asked

"Something like (13+62+74-17-90-8×12÷8) x0" Gabriella said confused

"Not to burst your bubble Gabriella but the answer is 0" Troy said smiling

"I hate you Troy" Gabriella said

"No you love me really" Troy said jokingly

"That i do" Gabriella said looking at him truthfully

"Did you just admit you liked me?" Troy asked

"That's why Shen sent us in here idiot" Gabriella said looking at Troy

"Well for that matter i love you too Gabriella" Troy said leaning in

Their lips met in a sensual kiss and Shen, inclusing the rest of the worked entered and finally cheered at the two managers making out

"Finally" Shen said

"You wanted us to notice each other?" Gabriella asked

"Why do you think i kept picking on you too, i was hoping you would click on" Shen said smiling and from then on Anything but Ordinary was a much better company

_**So, was that a better ending if it wasn't then i know i suck at endings lol, why i hardly ever end stories i just leave them haha well i want 5 votes for a sequel before i even think about writing it and it will be 3 years later.**_

_**SO yeah REVIEW!**_


End file.
